Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Klaus" or "Nik" '''is a Original/Hybrid. He is first mentioned in a conversation between Rose and Stefan warning him about the Originals. It is said that Klaus is the most hated and feared of all the Originals and those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Over the centuries Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the members of his inner circle. For over 1000 years Klaus has been trying to a break a curse that binded him to a moonstone. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to help find the moonstone and the Petrova doppelgänger that was needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to bring out his werewolf side so he could sire his own super race. In 1492 he finally got his chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova the final piece for the ritual. He kept her entertained until the full moon, but he was unaware that she found out what he was and what he wanted from her and that she escaped. After Katerina turned into a vampire he assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was forever gone, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and slaughtered her entire family for revenge. For the next 500 years Klaus was searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger and had forced generations of witches and warlocks to help him for centuries. Along his search for a way to break his curse, Klaus has hunted down his family and neutralized them. Also he was searching for Katerina Petrova, who escaped him and stole his moonstone. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, making his first appearance in Know Thy Enemy, in Alaric's body. '''Klaus is a member of the Original Family. History Klaus was born in Eastern Europe to Esther and a unknown man. Klaus has six half-siblings, including his half-brother Elijah and a stepfather who was a wealthy landowner. Klaus was close with his entire family with the exception of his stepfather, this was because Klaus was not his son and from a different bloodline. Many years before his mother had an affair with a man from a different species. When his stepfather found out that Ester was having an affair with another man, he hunted down and he killed Klaus's father and his entire family. Not realizing that he was igniting a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. Soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline, a curse was placed on Klaus, forcing his werewolf side dormant. 1492 He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katerina Petrova. He planned to sacrifice her, but she escaped. After Katherine escaped, she was turned into a vampire unintentionally by Rose. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered her family for her defiance. Over the centuries Klaus was been obsessed with finding Katherine, away to break his curse without the doppelgänger and his moonstone ever since. 1920 Season Two Isobel Flemming, a vampire working for Katerina who now went by the name Katherine Pierce who also happened to be the mother of the second Petrova doppelgänger, was trying to find Klaus and ultimately managed by getting close to a member of his inner circle. Klaus found out what she was up too and compelled her to tell her what she knew. When he learned that she was working for Katherine and that the rumors about a doppelganger in Mystic Falls were true, he decided to use her in a plan to capture Katherine and the Moonstone. Along with Klaus's trusted warlock, Maddox, Isobel made Katherine believe that Klaus was willing to pardon her if she delivered the Moonstone and the doppelganger to him. While Katherine found the Moonstone, Isobel helped Maddox capture her former husband, Alaric Saltzman. Katherine and Isobel then captured Elena at which point Isobel revealed her true colors and Maddox captured Katherine. He then ordered her to let Elena go since Klaus didn't need her yet. Maddox then transferred Klaus's spirit into Alaric's body so that he could spy on Elena and her friends. In the Last Dance, Klaus interrogated Katherine for information about Elena and her friends and learned that a witch Bonnie Bennett could be a danger to him so he decided to kill her. Still pretending to be Alaric he attacked the 60's dance by compelling several students and finally cornering Bonnie forcing her to use all her power and die. He didn't realize that she had faked her death to protect herself and Elena. In Klaus, he has Maddox, and his other minions, including Greta, bring his original body to him so that he can return to it. While they are doing so, he sets up a contingency by threatening Jenna's life. As Stefan stops him from killing Jenna, Klaus tells him that it would be easy for him to take his revenge if Elena tries to stop him from breaking the curse. At the same time, Elena learns from Elijah the real nature of the curse to her and why Klaus wanted to break it. He was then released from Alaric's body and returned to his own by Maddox and Greta. Klaus goes to the Mystic Grill to remind Damon not to do anything he will regret. Damon asks if he can postpone the ritual, but Klaus says he has everything and the ritual will happen. He warns him not to screw it up if he wants to live. Klaus returns to Alaric's apartment and is immediately suspicious of Katherine. He compels her to tell him what she has been doing but, as she is taking vervain, she is able to lie. He is still suspicious and 'compels' her to take off her bracelet, walk to the window and stand in the sunlight. Katherine has to do it and screams. Eventually Klaus believes she is compelled and says she needs to do something for him. When the full moon begins to emerge Stefan and Elena arrive home but are confronted by Klaus, who tells Stefan that he had him all nervous and thought he had done something stupid. Klaus asks if Elena is ready. Stefan put his arm in front of Elena and says "No". Klaus tells him there is no reason for him to die, and he and Elena leave for the ritual. Klaus returns to Alaric's apartment and tells Katherine that Elena is with Greta. The door flings open and Damon tells Klaus to postpone the ritual, explaining that he rescued the werewolf and vampire and killed Maddox. Klaus tells him that he knew either Damon or Stefan would try to stop him and reveals that he always has a back-up plan. He shows Damon on a webcam that he has captured Jules. Damon asks if he has a back-up vampire and Klaus says he has got it covered, before darkness falls on Damon. Katherine wakes Damon up and tells him that Klaus has gone to begin the ritual. She admits that she had to do something so Klaus wouldn't realize she was on vervain, and reveals that Klaus made her call Jenna, to lure her out explaining that he needed another vampire because Damon's blood was impure due to his werewolf bite. Klaus appears at the quarry and begins the sacrifice by handing the moonstone over to Greta. Klaus walks over to Jules, who then tries to attack him but fails. Klaus rips out her heart then squeezes the blood into the spell. The sacrifice continues and Elena begs Klaus to let Jenna go, explaining that she doesn't have to die. Elena doesn't want to leave Jeremy without a family and points out that she did everything Klaus asked. However, Klaus realizes that Stefan has arrived and goes to speak to him on top of a cliff, who wants to replace Jenna in the sacrifice. Klaus and Stefan return to the women and Klaus asks Elena who she wants to save and who she wants to die. However, he soon reveals that she doesn't really have a choice and stakes Stefan in the back. He explains that he has other plans for Stefan and needs him alive. Greta removes the fire from Jenna and Elena starts crying, Jenna then rushes over to bite Greta. However, Klaus stabs her, lies her down and stakes Jenna in the heart. Klaus appears and tells Elena it's time, offering her his hand. She refuses it and walks past him to the sacrificial altar. Klaus thanks her, but she tells him to go to hell. He bites her neck and feeds from her until she falls onto the ground, lifeless. Klaus announces that he can "feel it happening" and begins to transform. Bonnie appears and throws him across the ground. Greta heads over towards them, but Damon breaks her neck. Bonnie continues to cast the spell with Klaus yelling to the top of his lungs in pain. As he is about to.die, Elijah approaches him at which point Bonnie stops the spell. Klaus seems terrified as he sees his brother towering over him. Elijah punches through Klaus's rib cage to get to his heart as he asks him to say the names of their family. Klaus then tells him that he didn't bury them at sea and that their bodies where safe and that Elijah would never find them without him. After some consideration, Elijah saves his brother without Stefan or Bonnie being able to stop him. A few days later wakes he up in the forest with Elijah over him. Elijah gave him some clothes and asked him where are the bodies of their family. Klaus says that he will take him to them in time. Later they go to Alaric's apartment where they find Katherine and Stefan. Stefan is there for a cure for Damon's werewolf bite. Klaus suddenly stakes Elijah with the white oak ash dagger , and then he runs towards Stefan and puts a wooden stake close to his heart. Stefan then tries to make a deal with him. Klaus will give him a cure for a werewolf bite and he will be at his mercy. He releases Stefan and then he bites Katherine and gives her his blood and tells Stefan that his blood is the cure, and in exchange he forces Stefan to drink human blood several times. In the end he tells Katherine to go and give Damon his blood. Later he and Stefan go to a warehouse where he puts Elijah's body in a coffin and tells some men to put him with the others, then he tells Stefan that they will leave town after Stefan does something for him. Then a girl comes and Klaus bites her and tells her to run and then Stefan blocks her path and kills her much to Klaus' approval, after that Klaus and Stefan leave town. Season Three Klaus has been tracking down a werewolf named Ray Sutton and tracks him through the whole Eastern seaboard le aving a trail of bodies behind which are caused by Stefan. He ultimately finds him in Tennessee where he has Stefan kill two more girls before they corner Sutton in a bar. There, Klaus tells Sutton that he is a hybrid and that he wants to create more. He has Stefan torture Sutton using darts tipped in wolfsbane to force Sutton to reveal the location of his pack. At this time, Klaus is warned that Damon Salvatore had gone to the house where they had killed the women. He decides to go and put Damon in his place but Stefan insists that he should go in his place. Klaus lets him. He ends up getting the location of the pack from Sutton and ends up feeding Sutton his blood before killing him so as to turn him into a Hybrid. In The Hybrid Klaus and Stefan finds Ray's werewolf pack in the woods. Klaus turned them all into Hybrids. When Ray bled through the eyes and felt pain, Klaus then discovered that there something wrong with the hybrids. Then Ray soon became rabid and fled the site. Stefan tried to stop him and was bitten. Klaus was only willing to give Stefan the cure to the fatal bite if he retrieved Ray. When the same thing happened with the other hybrids he killed some, and some died on their own When Stefan came back with Ray's dead body Klaus was angry over that he could not make Hybrids. Klaus gave Stefan his blood and left the camp with Stefan leaving the hybrids dead body's on the ground. At the beginning of The End of the Affair, Klaus and Stefan are shown to have arrived in Chicago, where Klaus plans to meet "his favorite witch", Gloria, to find out why he can't make any new hybrids. Stefan finds a picture of them together at the bar, and Klaus reveals they knew each other, that they had been friends back in the 1920's and that Klaus was Stefan's "number one fan", as he liked Stefan's way of making other suffer before killing them. He had erased his memories to protect themselves, as they were running from a yet unknown person. Gloria tells them that she needs Rebekah, as she has something Gloria needs. Klaus resurrects his sister, but she does not have her pendant, which can be used to contact the Original Witch. In Disturbing Behavior Klaus is still using Gloria to try and find the necklace used in contacting the Original witch. Klaus later finds out that Stefan was asking about Michael the person that he was maybe running from in the 1920's. Klaus seems angered by this and knocks Stefan out then takes him back to Mystic falls to find out why he is still holding on to his former life. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being a Hybrid and one of The Originals, He's much stronger than all vampires, werewolves, originals and humans. *'Super Speed: Hybrids are much faster than all vampires, werewolves, humans and originals. Klaus can run with near-teleportation speed. *'Senses: '''Being a hybrid and one of The Originals, he has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which are greater than all vampires, werewolves, originals and humans. *'Accelerated Healing: Being a hybrid, his injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: '''Hybrids can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, originals and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Hybrids can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *Immortality: Hybrids are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'''Vervain Detection: Hybrids are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Lie Detection:' Hybrids are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. *'Werewolf Bite Cure:' The blood of a hybrid can heal a werewolf bite. Allies *'Gloria' - She was a powerful, 116 year old witch, and also the owner of a bar. Unlike vampires, Gloria is not immortal. Despite her charmingly good looks, and forty-year old appearance, Gloria is the only witch ever known to discover a spell that could decrease the speed of human age. She was killed by Katherine. *'Greta Martin' - She is a witch. Jonas' daughter and Luca's sister. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. She is kept by Klaus and that is the reason Jonas and Luca join him in his quest to retrieve the Moonstone but she is present with Maddox in the Alaric´s house and she says she is happy for see Klaus (Alaric´s body). In the episode The Last Day, Greta mentioned she was never "lost" (abducted), it makes clear that her intentions were always to help Klaus. *'Maddox' - He is a warlock and he's working with Klaus. He is first seen in Know Thy Enemy. He was killed in The Last Day by Damon and Matt. Servants *'Isobel Flemming' - She was a vampire. Isobel is an expert researcher and Elena's mother. She manages to contact Klaus but when she finds him, Klaus compels her to gather information about Mystic Falls (Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, etc). Unfortunately, he compels her to commit suicide by exposing herself to the sunlight when her job was done. *'Stefan Salvatore '- After Damon was bitten by a werewolf, Stefan seeks Klaus to find a cure. During the meeting Stefan with Klaus, Klaus reveals the cure is the Klaus´s blood but Klaus manipulates Stefan to serve or else he would not give the cure. Klaus forces Stefan to drink countless bags of human blood as he wanted to awaken Stefan's ripper side. In the end, despite the attempts he had made in the second season to control his blood lust, Stefan gave in to the blood and killed a young girl at Klaus's order. A pleased Klaus then told Stefan that they would be leaving town that night. *'Ray Sutton'- He was originally a werewolf until he was transformed into a Hybrid by Klaus. However, eventually he was killed by Stefan Salvatore while protecting his brother. *'Katerina Petrova' - She is not a servant directly but Klaus had her under his control, for the purpose of destroying the curse. Klaus finds Katerina in England after being expelled from Bulgaria. Katerina says that Klaus was kind, gentle and caring with her but then she learns that she will be used in a sacrifice and escapes with the moonstone. Enemies *'Trevor' - He was a vampire and a very close friend of Rose. He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from Klaus during the 15th century. *'Rose-Marie' - She was a vampire and a very close friend of Trevor, she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from Klaus in the 15th century and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both Damon and Stefan to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose is staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from a werewolf bite. *'Elena Gilbert '- Elena decides to surrender to Klaus to prevent any of her loved ones suffer. During the sacrifice, she agrees to help Klaus to break the curse, with the hope that Elijah and Bonnie could destroy him but in the end, Elijah betrays Elena and the others escaped with Klaus. Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the bronze age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatore's that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. It was later revealed that when he had attacked Meredith's grandfather before the books started, he had in fact been trying to capture Meredith and her twin brother Cristian. He failed to capture Meredith who became half-human, half-vampire as a result, but got Cristian who became a vampire himself. In the series, he supposedly captured Greta Martin. Appearances Season 2 * Know Thy Enemy (In Alaric's body) * The Last Dance (In Alaric's body) * Klaus (In Alaric's body), ''(First modern day appearance) * ''The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying 'Season 3' * The Birthday * The Hybrid * The End of The Affair * Disturbing Behavior Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal Of Breaking The Curse * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. (Katerina) * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon, and faking her death. (Lost Girls, Children of the Damned, Blood Brothers, Founder's Day, The Return) * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. (Memory Lane) * Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. (Kill or Be Killed) * Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return Mystic Falls. (Founder's Day, The Return) * Caroline being turned into a vampire. (The Return) * Tyler's curse being activated. (Masquerade) * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena so they could get their freedom. (Masquerade, Rose) * Elijah meeting the Petrova Doppelganger. Rose granted freedom while Trevor was decapitated. (Rose) * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. (The Sacrifice, By The Light of the Moon) * Elijah's deal with Elena. (By The Light of the Moon). * Isobel's return to Mystic falls (under compulsion of Klaus) and with the help of Maddox, They retrieve the moonstone, Katherine, and Alaric. After Isobel's job was finished she was compelled by Klaus to take off her necklace and burn to death in the sunlight. (The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy) * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena (The Last Dance),(Klaus (episode)). * Jenna being turned into a vampire. (The Last Day) * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, Elena (resurrected), and John. (The Sun Also Rises) Trivia *In the Books, the character of Klaus was partially based on Rutger Hauer's character (John Ryder) in the 1986 movie The Hitcher. **John Ryder "The Hitcher": It is not clear where he came from, who he is or what his motivation is, but the one thing that is known is that his name is John Ryder. He has a sadistic drive for killing everyone and anyone he comes across. From what it seems, he is suicidal and he's on the look out for someone to do the task for him. *Initially, Klaus would not have an appearance on the TV series, however he would be replaced by a vampire named Phillipe (an old and powerful vampire who comes after Elena), but Klaus's character was respected but now he is in the series as well as the last antagonist in season 2 and main character in season 3. *In the books, Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall). *In the series, Katherine meets Klaus in England but in the books, Klaus remains in Germany for centuries where Katherine is turned into a vampire. *Klaus seriously affects the life of Katherine in the books and the series. In the books, Klaus controls the mind of Katherine and makes insane, cruel, sadistic, cold, unstable, murders, etc. In the series, Katherine was not transformed by Klaus and was never his student but she is damaged by the abandonment of her daughter, the death of her entire family and the terror of The Originals. *Klaus takes the Originals resting place everywhere he goes. *In the books, Klaus is weak against the Spirits (Ghosts), because he can´t attack them. In the series, he is also somewhat weak against spirits since it's the power of the dead witches that Bonnie is using to destroy him. *In the books, Klaus was the one who killed Vicki where as, in the series Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon and then staked by Stefan. *He and Stefan are the only characters to have permanently killed another main character (Jenna and Vicki respectably). *In the books, never established if Klaus has a ring to walk in the day. *In the books, Klaus has his first and last battle against Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline on the 31st of October. After that, the whereabouts of Klaus and his condition remains a mystery. *Klaus, Isobel, Rose and Katerina are the only characters thus far to have an episode named after them with Klaus being the fourth and first male. *Klaus met Katherine on his birthday. *Klaus and Elijah went to the Americas before it was found by Christopher Columbus. *In the books, Klaus is an Old One and the oldest of all vampires but in the series, Klaus is a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, an Original, and the oldest living Werewolf. *In the series, Klaus shares similarities with Markus Corvinus of the Underworld film series. *Klaus and Elijah are the only characters who have met the original Petrova and her two doppelgängers as humans. *Klaus manages to break the curse using four women of different species: Greta (witch), Jenna (vampire), Jules (werewolf) and Elena (doppelganger). *In the series he corrupted Stefan like he corrupted Katherine in the books. *Klaus is the first recurring role to be updated to series regular during their sophomore season Season 3. *Klaus, besides Damon Salvatore, has killed the most characters in the series but most of Klaus's kills were off-screen. Quotes (To Katherine in 1492, 2010) "Zradevei, Katerina" - Know Thy Enemy, Klaus (To Elijah in 1492) "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." - Klaus (To Damon) "Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." - The Last Day (To Jules, Jenna and Elena about The Sacrifice) "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" - The Sun Also Rises (To Stefan) "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" - As I Lay Dying (To Stefan) "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." - As I Lay Dying (To Stefan about Katherine) "I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool." - As I Lay Dying (To Stefan about his Gift) "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." - As I Lay Dying (To the Blonde Girl) "I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone." - The Birthday (To Stefan)'' "You don't arm yourself when war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big, that no one ever dares make the fight."'' - The Hybrid Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male Category:Main Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Foreigner Category:Featured Articles Category:Undead Category:Rippers Category:Old World